Shut up, I love you
by DramaBabe007
Summary: 'I realised I could see so much good in Rob Donovan. And I realised I was in love with him. Shit.' Will Tina and Rob put aside their differences and maybe, possibly fall in love? RD/TM
1. Chapter 1

**Welll guys, as you can probably tell from my username I'm just a bit obsessed with drama so I fecking love the soaps =O I dunno, i think this pairing is adorable so I said I'd write a fanfiction about them =)) **** Plus Rob is hawt **

**PLEEAAASE REVIEEEWW so I know if I should continue =D**

**#enjoy**

Rob was sitting at the bar in the Rovers, downing his well earned pint. It had been at least three weeks since he had dumped Tracy, really, how much longer could he put up with the annoying girl? Sure, she had been a good source of income. . Until she got a job selling toilets and persuaded him to steal from his own sister. The guilt still cut at him and he winced unintentionally.

He didn't even feel much remorse at having used Tracy for her money and business ideas, he was too busy thinking about other things. Like how he'd lost everything. Friends, family, money. . . Even his home. He closed his eyes momentarily, not wanting to think about the daunting future and the fact that he'd be out on the streets soon because clearly no one would care enough to take him in.

'Hiya, Rob, ' Tina's cheerful voice broke him out of his reverie and he jumped, startled.

_**Tina's POV**_

'Tina, ' Rob replied with a small smile. It took someone as observant as me to be able to point out the difference in him; The once confident smirk had been replaced with the ghost of a sad smile.

I cocked my head to the side, 'Alright, Rob? Is something bothering you?'

Rob, who has been staring into space once again quickly met my eyes again. It took a lot of focus not to lose myself in those beautiful brown orbs. I frowned inwardly. When had I started thinking like this?

'Uh, no no, everythings fine, ' Rob stuttered with a fake smile and coughed. 'S-Sorry T, I. . I have to go. '

Rob got up from the bar with another brief smile at me, leaving his half finished pint behind. There was obviously something he wasn't telling me.

Concerned, I hurried out of the pub after him.

'Rob!' I called. 'Oi! Rob. . ' I scowled when he blatantly ignored me and continued for the shadow of the trees and plants in the darkness of the park. I struggled to keep up in my heels, silently cursing them. I rounded the corner in the dark and tripped letting out a gasp as I fell. I was surprised when the hard, cold ground never came and instead I felt strong, secure arms around me. I heard a grunted, 'Sorry, ' from Rob as he steadied me and went to sit on the bench, his sad, drawn face lit up in the glow of a streetlamp overhead.

I cautiously approached him and sat beside him with a soft, 'Thank you. '

'You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, ' I added with a frown.

He gave a sarcastic smirk but his face soon crumpled. My eyes widened as he hid his head in his hands, but not before I saw the trail of tears glide silently down his face. Rob Donovan, crying? What the hell was going on?

'Rob, What's wrong?' I urged him, shaking his shoulder when he didn't respond. 'Oi, Rob, look you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong!'

I could feel my own eyes filling up with tears for some reason and I didn't know why. Rob let out a small sob. 'What's it matter to you anyway?'

'I'm you're friend, Rob, I'm obviously flippin' worried about ya! I just-'

'I don't _have_ any friends right now Tina!' I jumped with fright at his almost shout. 'Don't you get it? I have no one! No friends or family left who don't hate me and d'you know what I don't bloody blame 'em! I'm nothing, I _have_ nothing. ' Rob struggled to stifle a sob and choke out his next words. 'I've lost everything, T. '

I was shocked into silence and instinctively reached out to touch his arm. I flinched when he pulled away as if I'd shocked him. 'Don't touch me!' He hissed. My own tears spilled over at his words.

'Sorry for trying to help!' I half yelled. 'Rob you—'

He cut me off again. 'It's not you, Tina, it's _me. _ You shouldn't be touching me, hell you shouldn't even be near me, ' He hissed venomously. 'I'm worthless filth, I'm a criminal Tina! I'm a thief! I—'

I cut him off this time. I wasn't going to stand for this.

'Rob, ' I started, my voice gentle. 'You haven't lost everything. ' I shushed him when he opened his mouth to object. 'You got _me. _' I punched him playfully but my eyes were serious.

I lay my hand on his arm again and this time he didn't flinch away. 'What's happened to you, Rob, eh? Things can't be that bad. '

More tears streamed down his face and my heart broke. 'Tina, stop trying to be nice to me just because you feel sorry for me, I'm not good company for you to have, I—'

'Rob, do me a favour and shut up for a minute. ' I ignored his scowl. 'I really don't care even if you're the biggest, most ruthless criminal in the world, I'm still your friend and I care about you. I'm worried about you, Rob! You haven't been acting yourself lately. Will you please explain to me what's going on?' I pleaded with my eyes as well as my words.

Rob took a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly as I slowly moved my hand down his arm to his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, entwining his fingers with my own. He looked down at our linked hands but I bravely didn't let go.

'Tina. . . I really _have_ lost everything. I lost trust with my family after I. . ' He choked up, guilt obviously hurting him. 'That whole thing with the silk and Carla, ' He continued, not elaborating on the event any further. 'I seem to make more enemies than friends, ' He gave a bitter laugh. 'But what friends I did have seem to have all deserted me. . They think I'm scum and to be honest they're right. '

He waved off my objections and continued. 'I find it hard to trust the friends I have anyway. ' He shyly looked up at me questioningly and I understood what he was silently asking.

'You can trust me. I promise. ' I added with a smile, answering his unspoken question.

My heart fluttered when Rob smiled a genuine smile. 'Thank you, ' He gave my hand a squeeze this time.

'But you and Peter. . You made up some time after you broke up with Tracey, right? You two are good friends now, ' I concluded, proving that I was pretty observant. Rob nodded in agreement.

I clapped my free hand to my mouth and Rob lifted his eyebrow at me. 'Oh, is that it?' My heart sank for some reason as I uttered the next words. 'You miss Tracey. '

Rob snorted and to my utter surprise starting laughing. I furrowed my eyebrows, not enjoying being left out on this little 'inside joke'. 'Oi! What's so funny!'

'You think I'm missing Tracy?' Rob gave another snort and I would've folded my arms and scowled at him but I really didn't want to let go of our entwined hands. I settled for just the scowl instead, although I was happy that he didn't seem so upset anymore at least.

He smirked at my reaction and then let out another laugh. 'Tina, that woman drove me bloody mad! I hate to admit it, but I only stayed with her for her business ideas and an income. I never said I was a nice person. ' He smiled cruelly to himself. 'Trust me, dumping her was the best thing I ever did. '

'Oh. . ' I didn't know what to say to that and yeah, I was probably being selfish but I was glad Rob wasn't missing her because. . . Well I didn't even know myself to be honest. All I knew was lately all I could think about was Rob, his smile, his humour, his company, his_ eyes. . . _ And that I was _really_ enjoying the feeling of my hand in his right now.

'What are you thinking?' Rob asked softly, tearing me away from my whirlpool of thoughts and I felt myself drowning in his eyes when I glanced up at him instead.

'Uh, nothing. . . Just thinking about. . . N-nothing, ' I gave a nervous laugh. 'Why?'

'You stare off into space when you're thinking. . ' Rob answered softly and we shared a moment of comfortable silence, lost in our own thoughts when I suddenly realised I still didn't even know the half of what was up with him yet.

'Ey, carry on with your story, Rob, I want to know what's going on. . . And what I can do to help. ' I looked up at him with concern in my eyes.

Rob let out a heartless laugh. 'You can't do anything to help me, Tina. ' I realised his hands were shaking. 'I've lost all my money an' all, ain't I? An' I've got no job so where does that leave me? Oh yeah, I'm bloody skint with no way of income at all. '

He put one shaking hand up to his face and wiped away a tear I could tell he hoped I hadn't seen.

'An'. . An' I'm about to lose my flat an' all. ' He said quietly, almost a whisper.

'Oh, Rob, ' I let a few tears spill over and run down my cheeks at his words which shouldn't have affected me so but they did. 'What. . when. . ?'

'I 'ave to be out by the end of this week or they'll throw me out. I can't pay the rent, I'm broke! Once my flat is gone, I 'ave nothing. I'll be out on the street, no one trusts me anymore. ' He sighed and let his stressful tears fall freely this time, making no attempt to wipe them away.

'That's what happens when people find out you've been in prison, ' He whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure if I was meant to hear it.

I leaned over and wiped a tear off his cheek before pulling him into a hug. He stiffened at the unexpected contact at first and then I felt his strong arms wrap around me and hold me to him. I could feel his tears slowly soaking through my shirt and I wondered how the hell had this happened. Not so long ago I would've thought of Rob as the type of person who never cried, ever, and now I was here comforting him as the sobs now wracked his body. I froze when I felt his collar bone sticking out alarmingly through his jacket. I pulled back and looked at him suspiciously.

'Rob. Have you been eating well lately?'

Rob froze, clearly not expecting my question. I raised my eyebrow, threateningly I hoped. Rob looked sheepish for a second before letting a cool mask cover his features as he stared me down, blank expression on his face. 'I can take care of myself, McIntyre. ' I saw right through his jokey comment.

'Alright Donovan, really? Y'know I think you're lying to me. You 'aven't been eating right 'ave you, ' I accused.

'What makes you say that, ' He retorted with narrowed eyes.

'I almost didn't notice with your jacket on but when I hugged you I definitely felt some of your bones jutting out. Now don't look at me like that, ' I scolded, observing his, 'You're not my mother' expression. 'Why haven't you been eating. '

Rob wrung his hands miserably. 'I 'aven't had the money, T. I'm not hungry anyway. '

'Oh God, ' I groaned. Rob just stared at me. 'Right, I swear to you I'm gunna fatten you up, Donovan. '

Rob smirked. 'You'll do no such thing, love. '

I laughed. 'Oh you wait and see, ' I winked at him, glad I'd got him smiling despite the serious situation.

'Ey, you said you were going to have to live on the streets, Rob!' I cried suddenly. 'You'll do no such thing, ' I gave a slight smile, mimicking his words from earlier. 'You're coming to live with me. '

'I can't do that, Tina, you know I can't. What about Tommy anyway?'

I laughed. 'Tommy don't live with me, I made it clear from the start that I weren't interested in him romantically anyway, we're just friends. ' Rob acknowledged this with a slight nod but I could still see he was saying no to moving in with me. I had to make him see that this was the only way he wouldn't end up living on the streets.

'Look, Rob, please move in with me. I need to help!' I cried desperately. 'And. . And I don't like being alone anymore. Don't laugh at me but I get nightmares sometimes and I can't sleep 'cause I know I'm alone in the flat. . ' I shuddered at the memory of the recurring nightmares I sometimes had, mostly due to stress or sometimes the fact that I still missed my dad so much.

'I'm no good for you, Tina. . . I. . can't, it's not fair on you. Imagine what people would think anyway, you letting a criminal who's been in prison an' all into your house, I'm not—'

I don't care what people—'

'No. ' Rob stood up. ' I won't do that to you. Someone else is just going to have to help you through your nightmares, 'He muttered and turned to walk away.

'Rob!' I grabbed onto his arm but he shook me off and that stung. 'Wait. . . '

'I'm scum, I can't do that to you. '

He walked off hurriedly, leaving me alone in the shadows of the trees by the bench. I quickly left to go back to my flat before the nightmares came.

As I went to bed that night I realised something. Something I had suspected before but wasn't sure of. Now I was certain. People thought he was cocky, I thought him confident, they thought he was untrustworthy, I thought he trusted those who let him trust them, they thought he was scum, well I knew was had a good side to him. I realised I could see so much good in Rob Donovan.

And I realised I was in love with him.

_Shit. _

**SO please R&R and tell me what you think and if I should continue, t'wud mean a lot lads =D I hope the first chapter wasn't too slow, but if you found it did drag don't worry cause I've loads of drama coming up ;;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey lads, so this is the second chapter, have a siick ear infection so maybe writing this will take my mind off it =)) Hope ye like it! =)) and PLEASE REVIEW =O got barely no reviews and don't know if i should keep writing or not so.. REVIEW AND IT'D MAKE MY DAAY love ye =))**

First thing I thought of when I woke up was Rob. I groaned and got up out of bed, going through the routine of getting ready for the day, even though I had no plans. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I was so concerned that he'd be out on the streets, I knew I had to get him to agree to live here. Maybe I was being selfish aswell, but to be honest, I really did not care.

I left the flat and walked down the street with the intent of finding Rob. I really had no idea where to start, but I wasn't one to give up easily. All the same, I was pretty shocked when I ended up colliding with him, lost in my own thoughts. Rob caught me when I stumbled.

'God, Tina, sorry love, ' He said as he let go and drew back.

'Rob!' I cried in relief, flinging my arms around him much to the surprise of some onlookers. 'I was looking for you, I—'

'Ah, yeah, do you want to. . take a walk with me?' Rob interrupted, eyeing Norris nervously as the little man stared at us with wide eyes. He scurried back into The Rovers at Rob's menacing glare, no doubt about to spread rumours. Sometimes I don't know how Emily puts up with him. I shook the thoughts from my head and gave my attention back to Rob.

'Sure, ' I grinned as we linked arms and he grinned back at me cheekily with a wink.

We left the street and Rob lead me up a country path, which soon turned into a hill, not really a place I'd ever imagine him being. We chatted as we walked and I became lost in the conversation, my heart going a million miles a minute every time he looked down into my eyes. I did notice, however, that our topics of conversation steered clear from Rob's troubles and the question of where he was going to live. I almost didn't notice when we reached the top of the small hill.

Rob freed his arm from mine gently and went to sit on a large rock, close to the edge of the flat terrain of the hill top. I walked over silently and sat beside him, waiting for him to talk first.

'It's an amazing view, when you think about it, ' He murmured and I followed his gaze down to the miniature version of Coronation Street below. I gasped. I'd never seen it like this before.

'Never got to see any views like this when I was in prison. Took a while to get used to being free again. ' A dark look clouded his handsome features.

I looked back at Rob who was now staring fixatedly at the landscape below us. I touched his arm gently and he jumped but didn't pull away.

'What did you want to talk to me about, Rob?' I asked him gently.

He sighed. 'I'm. . I'm sorry if I snapped at you last night, Tina, I'm just under a lot of stress right now and to be honest I really don't have a bloody clue what to do. ' He looked down at his hands as he clasped and unclasped them in a nervous gesture. 'Who's gonna give someone with a flippin' criminal record a job, eh?'

I folded my arms and gave him a look. 'First things first, righ', you got to have a place to live, an' here I am offering you a place but you won't take it! Just get over this pride lark and come live with me. '

'Tina, you don't understand. _I'm not a good person._ You're good, you're innocent.. People would talk and think I'm ruining that and maybe I am.'

'You _are _a good person, Rob. Ey, I've made some bad decisions in my life an' all, I was going to keep baby Jo- Jake, when he really belonged with Gary and Izzy.' I winced at the memory.

'But you made the right decision in the end, Tina.' Rob said softly.

'So why don't you make the right decision _now?_'

Rob frowned, thinking it over. 'You sure about this, T?'

'One 'undred percent!'

Rob smirked. 'Alright, love, you better get used to me, 'cause it's too late to get rid of me now. ' He winked.

I laughed as the relief washed over me. 'Thank God you've finally seen bloody sense!' I threw my arms around him again.

Rob returned the hug and I felt a huge warmth run through me. 'Thanks, T, you're a star. '

'Best be getting back, c'mon, love, I'll walk you home, ' Rob smiled a warm, genuine smile which I returned gratefully. I daringly took his hand and he smirked, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The conversation flowed on the way back to the flat, much happier and more free. It felt like a great burden had been lifted for both of us I'm sure, and I just couldn't stop smiling.

We reached my flat and I released his hand and turned to grin at Rob cheekily. 'Better get used to this place, you're stuck with me now. ' I winked, feeling more and more at ease by the second.

Rob gently brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face. 'Don't think we'll have much of a problem there, Miss McIntyre, ' He murmured as he let his hand slide gently down my jaw line. My heart started pounding so fast and so hard that it hurt. He slowly started to lean in and I was sure he was going to kiss me. _Bloody hell, _ I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest it was beating so hard. I ever so slightly began to tilt my head up towards his. He leaned down, his lips centimetres from my own and then turned to kiss my cheek, just beside my mouth. My eyes closed involuntarily and I opened them just in time to see him turn the corner, out of my sight. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and scowled. Bet he gave that cocky signature smirk of his when he pulled away an' all, oh why hadn't I opened my eyes to _see_ it. _He's such a bloody tease!_ I thought to myself. Just _why_ does that make me love him even more? One thing's for sure, Rob Donovan was messing with my head. I put my hand over my heart as it gradually began to slow down. _Curse you, Rob. _

'Tina?'

I jumped, startled as my heart began to race again with the fright. I wasn't usually this jumpy, dammit. I looked for the source of the voice.

'Oh, Rita!, ' I smiled at the elderly lady who was, in some ways, just like a mother to me. I crossed the narrow street to her flat a few doors down. 'How're ya?'

'Oh I'm fine, thank you, Tina, I'm just back from The Rovers, glad to be getting home now I must say, you should've _heard _Norris today, one of his worst days I'd say, oh, his voice is still ringing in me ears now, he just wouldn't stop talking, I couldn't get a word in would you believe?' She grinned sheepishly. 'Sorry, love, I'm rambling on, aren't I? Must be Norris getting to my head. ' She shuddered and I laughed. 'Well, come on in then!'

'Alright, Rita, ' I chuckled and made my way through the familiar flat into the kitchen. I put on the kettle out of habit. Rita noticed and shook her head in mock annoyance.

'You put me to shame, Tina. Now sit down. '

I took a seat beside Rita around the small kitchen table. Rita's eyes had suddenly turned serious.

'Tina. . ' She began and paused, as if wondering how to phrase her next words right. What happened to come out of her mouth was, 'ROB FLIPPIN' DONOVAN?'

I jumped and my heart started racing again at the thought of him. Oh God, Rita had seen us and suspected. I could feel myself going red. I quickly got up from the table and started making the tea. _Milk, two sugars, stop thinking about Rob, milk two sugars, oh bloody hell what's Rita going to say, milk, two—_

'Tina, ' I could hear Rita taking a deep breath but I didn't look at her. This was _my_ business, _my_ choice, not hers. I had nothing to be ashamed of. 'Tina, are you sure? I mean, Rob Donovan. . I saw you so don't try to pretend nothing's going on, I—'

'Well, too late now innit 'cause he's moving into the flat with me, ' The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think about them. 'B-but there's nothin' going on, Rita, really, it's just—'

I didn't know what to say. Rita didn't seem to either but her face said it all. She might as well have a sign saying, '_I don't approve of this'_ stuck to her forehead.

'Look, Tina, I know I can't stop you doing what you want to, but Rob is bad news. He's not long out of prison and to be honest I don't think he's learned his lesson yet, if you get involved—'

'I knew you'd be like this, ' I scowled, a few traitor tears escaping my eyes. 'Look, _I love him, _ ok! I can't help it, I—' I suddenly realised what I'd just said and sank slowly into the chair, covering my face with my hands. I felt Rita's hand pry my hands away from my face and she took them in both of hers. Her grip was surprisingly strong. I couldn't meet her eyes.

'Talk. '

I knew it was more of an order than a request and I told her the whole story, Rob's financial predicament, my offer for him to move into the flat with me, my feelings for him. . . Everything. When I was finished I had to admit I felt much better.

'I just want you to be happy, Tina, and if Rob makes you happy then. . I'm not going to stop you. ' Rita smiled at me warmly and I gratefully returned it.

_**Rob's POV**_

I left Tina outside her flat, wondering how she made me feel the way I did. Why did I care so much about her? I couldn't be in love with her. . Could I?

I growled as I made my way towards the Rovers, not wanting to think about it. I hated not understanding things. I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name being called.

'Oi, Donovan!' Gary Windass was storming over to me. I felt my hands ball into fists at my sides involuntarily. That ginger prick and I didn't exactly get along well.

'Want something, _Windass?_' Gary bristled at the obvious mockery of his surname.

'Yeah, I want something. ' He grabbed a fistful of my coat menacingly as I cocked an eyebrow in amusement. 'You and Tina. What the hell is going on there? Yeah that's right I saw you two outside her flat. Now I want to know what you're doing with T!' He shouted the last sentence in rage.

'Oooh, getting a bit worried are we?' I smirked confidently as Gary growled and pulled his fist back, ready to punch. Fortunately I was faster and I grabbed his fist, twisted his arm and shoved him against the wall with my arm at his throat.

'Well if you want an answer to your question. . _None of you're bloody business. '_

'You leave 'er alone, you hear me, Donovan?' Gary roared.

I laughed. 'That'll be a bit hard to do I'm afraid, Windass, ' I smirked. 'I'm moving in with her, see. '

_**Tina's POV**_

Rita and I left to go to The Rovers soon after my 'confession. ' We walked onto the square, chatting happily and laughing about Norris' latest news when we saw the commotion.

One minute Rob had Gary pinned against the wall, the next they were fighting viciously. I screamed. 'Oh my God!' I cried. 'Rob!'

Ignoring Rita's shouts telling me to stop I ran over closer to them.

'Rob! Gary!' I shouted. They didn't even look up.

Peter and Owen rushed over to break up the brawl.

'C'mon mate, ' Peter muttered to Rob. 'He's not worth it. '

'You stay away from Tina!' Gary yelled.

Rob glared at him but Peter held him back. 'Alrigh', I've 'ad enough of this. You watch yourself, _Windass. '_ Rob scowled and left.

'Rob, wait!' I called after him.

'Give 'im time, love, ' Peter said to me with a reassuring smile. I was torn between sadness, anger, guilt. . _anger. _

'GARY!' I yelled at the top of my lungs. 'What the bloody hell do you think you're playin' at!'

**Second chapter done =D It was a long one, took me ages to write :o Hope you like it guys, R & R, the reviews seriously make me smile =)) More drama to come lads, I promise ye ;;)**


End file.
